Illfated End
by Kaniner
Summary: Drizzt was sacrificed to Lolth for his actions on the surface raid instead of Zaknafein. Here is a tragic, violent, alternative ending to Exile. Rated for violence.


Hi! I've never written Fanfiction based on a novel before, its always been anime/games and such. Hopefully this will do justice to one of my favorite trilogies.

If anyone has better idea for the title, I would appreciate some input.

…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx…xXXx

Zaknafein returned home to his weapon studio in a sour mood. Drizzt, his hope in a wicked world, had returned from the Academy just as he feared -changed, darker. He passed Zak in the hallways always with a vile glare cast in his direction. The weapon master had vowed to kill Drizzt today. Before Drizzt had left for patrol a fortnight ago, they had agreed to duel once more. They were to meet in his quarters for one of their "exercises." Zak had no doubt of his son's intentions. He knew Drizzt would strike too. Zak knew in his heart that whoever fell would be the one better off.

He arrived first, his blades already on his hips. He never left without them. He strode through the room, taking in the sights for maybe the last time. He wondered who would win. He wondered if he really cared. To lose would mean peace from his chaotic existence, but to win would mean the true loss of his only friend. He almost preferred death.

He waited. Minutes raced by, then an hour. He began to grow anxious. Dinin had returned from patrol hours ago. Where then was the younger brother? As another hour passed he began to grow anxious. He had waited so long for an end of the anguish of Drizzt, of the struggle between wanting to save and kill him. Had Drizzt lost his nerve, now a coward as well as a murderer? After several hours of pacing Zaknafein decided to seek him out.

A stillness had afflicted the Do'Urden house. A distinct tension and unnatural silence stifled the air. Not even the commoner guards or slaves dared to whisper amongst themselves. It was a foreboding air that chilled the seasoned fighter.

Zaknafein approached the anteroom of Matron Malice. He prayed she had only sent Drizzt away on some errand, or contained him to his quarters. It was strange. He had craved and lamented the death of his son, but the thought of Malice and her cruel daughters putting an end to him filled him with disgust. He had planned a swift and clean execution. They would not pay the often troublesome Secondboy the same courtesy -the thought of mercy had never crossed Briza or Malice's thoughts.

But what would cause them to bring harm to their prince? Zak questioned himself. Drizzt had done them proud. Top of his class at the Academy -for ten years running! He was -he gagged at the nauseating term- "successful" on the surface raid where he slew a female, elven child. He was as fine a fighter as Zak himself, if as spirited. Why would they bring him harm? If something happened on patrol, he would have heard from Dinin by now. His thoughts paused when he came to his destination.

He didn't knock in the chamber doors. He opened the doors wide and entered unannounced, but there sat Malice, her daughters around her, looking as if they had expected such an entrance. Malice didn't even frown at his rudeness, something she would have maimed another male for.

"Weapon Master," she greeted, her cheek rested on a delicate hand.

"Malice," he returned coolly. He saw Briza reach for her whip, but before she could utter a word Malice raised an arm to stay her. "Where is Drizzt?"

"On a private mission," the old matron replied. "He works for the good of House Do'Urden."

Zaknafein laughed, a hollow sound. He did not bother trying to entertain the ludicrous, outright lie.

"So, you sent away your best soldier on the very eve of war?" He laughed again, the same dark sound. "Tell me, which of you put the knife in his back?" He growled, suddenly inflamed. "Which of you killed my son?"

Silence hung, seemingly forever, then Malice's relaxed demeanor turned cold.

"He had evoked the wrath Lolth," she told him, her voice calm despite her heated face. "For his betrayals and sacrilege, Lolth demanded penance. We need her favor if we are to be at war!"

Zaknafein felt his heart sink and his blood boil. "You sacrificed him to your damned Spider Queen."

Briza went for her whip again. "Lolth! Learn respect, insolent male, before you share his fate!"

She raised her whip, but before she could even snap it in his direction he had his sword slashing, cleanly slicing two of the snake heads from her weapon, causing it to fall from her hands, writhing. She shrieked in rage, and Malice rose from her seat, her form now blazing red in rage.

"I warn you!" she shouted, "Do not chance to anger me now! Drizzt died for his sins. He should have learned his place. Do not waste what little worth you have!"

Zaknafein tried to calm himself. He reminded himself that they only committed what he was planning. But what had their glorious male child done to incur Lolth's wrath?

"Tell me," he asked calming. "For what transgression did he pay for?"

Malice sat back in her chair, a look of revulsion twisting her face. "While consulting with Lolth's handmaiden about the war, she told me the truth about the surface raid." Her scowl deepened. "The yochlol revealed Drizzt lied and helped the elf girl escape. Covered her in the blood of her fallen mother. A cunning child, that one was."

Zaknafein's heart stopped. His whole basis for killing Drizzt… had been a lie. His son had survived the Academy where all others had died in their souls. He had emerged the same drow! Zaknafein wracked his brain for the change in Drizzt's attitude. Why then, had he changed so much outwardly? Maybe… he had learned truly of the ways of Menzoberranzan , and Zak along with it. Maybe what he hated most was his Zaknafein's cowardice.

"I trust you are done?" Malice asked, breaking him from his terrible epiphany.

"I…I'll take my leave of you," Zak all but whispered. Malice smiled to herself. It had been centuries since Zaknafein had been completely on the defensive, and even longer since she had broken him in the slightest. It pleased her that he had lost control. And more, she felt assured that the weapon master had no prior knowledge of the act. She nodded consent, and none stopped him from leaving.


End file.
